The Rise of Legions
by Razarblade
Summary: The Pokemon world is in the grip of many legions and some one my rally the up. Join Razar on his quest to stop Team Plasma from controlling Unova and the world
1. Chapter 1

**Alright welcome to my first Pokémon fanfiction. Now this will have a total of 5 of my characters, they are, Razar, Erika, Xavier, Drake, and Audrin. I will have the description when they are mentioned in this. Correct me if I am wrong on the towns and city names, this takes place in Unova but the starters for my main character will be different. And for now it will be rated T for language and content, but I want you all to tell me what all you want the rate and content to be, just not rated K, never will that happen. And now, to the Baaaaaaaaaaaaa… disclaimer. A fanfiction, you get the point.**

**Chapter I: The Rise of the Warrior**

It was a lovely day in Numva town as the pokémon prof. walked to a lonely house that was off in the woods a little bit. The house was a nice dark wood color and was three stories high and some window panes as well, and the door was a marvelous grey door with a doormat saying strangely, "Stand and name your business or leave." The prof. knew what her business was and muttered it as she placed the small box that was in her lab coat on the mat. The box fell through the mat as she had walked away.

_Inside the house_

In the only inhabited room in that house was a 21, black long-haired man with a gauntlet that was red with a black trimming on his arm. He wore a black hat like Sir Arron's, a black shirt with a black long-sleeve overcoat, black jeans, and black boots. His face was smooth and rounded complementally rounded around his chin. He was past-out in a perfect line on his bed with black shades that came to a point at the bottom. He was asleep until he heard a thud on the table downstairs when he snapped his eyes open revealing his emerald green eyes that looked like real emeralds. He got up and went downstairs to see what it was. It took a total of 8 minute to get there because it had long corridors and he was waking up from a sleepless night. When he got there the boy named Razar got a few berries and ate them to revive himself from drowsiness. Then he had turned his attention to the box that was lying there in the center of the long, straight table. He read the note that told Razar that the pokemon in the box was all for him. And when he had opened the box he was greeted by a pleasant surprise.

**And that is it for now. If you wish to enter your OC in the story the look at Chapter 6 of my bakugan fanfiction. Well, good by for now and please comment on this and please guess which starters they are.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's a dark, quiet, and sullen room. The room has only a table and a video camera inside. The table is at the high that you can just sit on the ground and still be able to reach over it. And the camera, it is the one that you would see families holding to video tape their vacations together. On the other side of the room was a beaten, clawed, slashed, and hole-filled door that was a grim reminder of what was its former polished and whole glory of the color brown. And the walls, floor, and ceiling were all worn down from time and pressure.

The door on the far side of the room creaked open with a sorrowful tune. When the door closed, a man wearing a black and white hat, black shirt, white over coat, black, baggy jeans, and white boots listens to see what it is like outside.

"Raining, just like my mood right now, sorrow, despair, and regret…" The strange man muttered as he made his way to the table. He then sits down in front of the table and picks up the camera. The man turns the camera to record and points the lens towards himself.

"… My name, (deep breath) Razarblade. And this is my first, and last announcement." I then pause, and speak again. "It brings me with a heavy heart to say, I am no longer working on this website anymore."

"I am not getting any feedback in the past year, and I have decided to change to a different website. In the future I will be at work on a new website. If you are a fan, look at the website or, I think that is the web address. Anyway, if you don't care for my work, I will not force you to look. I may come back to make updates and see stories and even see if I have any more reviews. I am sorry everyone. And I love ya all for the support and info. Anusea Grendea. (Goodbye everyone.) Until we meet again."

I then leave the camera on the table. But the table is now covered in my tears as I slowly get back up and leave the room. And eventually leave the house into the treacherous storm. And possibly never return to the house again.


	3. Message 001

It's dark. That is for sure. It felt like forever since I had last see the broken down house. Heh, in my opinion, it should have been torn down… oh well. As I walk around looking for the cam-corder, I notice a note that had (in other people's terms) strange markings. You know, ones that kids make that they say they know what they say. But I know what they mean. All in all, it told me where to go. _"Third door to the left after the marked hole in the wall. Remember to leave IT for the others to use. I will know if you take it."_ He had been gone for months now. And by "He" I mean RazarBlade. It is me, Razar. He told me to record a video on the cam-corder for all of you. "Third… left… after…mark…Ah here." I whispered to myself. Yeah, the door, well, when remained of a door, not door. Still has a use I guess. I then pick up the device and hit the record button with a bit of annoyance, it never seems to respond to me. After an hour, I bash it into the table and it turns on and starts to record. "Ah there we go. So, RazarBlade wanted to leave you all a message. He has an account on and will be posting everything here to there over time. And this will be used to make announcements to you all that are reading on this site. I thank you all for the support you gave us. It means a lot to me and everyone else, including you team slifer boss, ShadowPhoenix64, and Villain Princess for letting him include you OC's in his works. And first announcement too. RazarBlade has watch the very hyped RWBY and will be writing a fanfiction on it, Due to the fact I am in it. I don't have a clue what will happen, heh heh… heh please don't kill me RazarBlade. It is out of deep interest, not for making fun of it, in fact, I think he is in love with it, dear god… wait, he is my god, SHIT. Oh well this will be all for now. Oh, almost forgot. The reason it will take a while to transfer things over is because he is writing a book now that will be named "World of Oblivion." "Okay got that all done, that is it for now, Anderzderle (Last Hope: Razar's first crafted sword) and I say Anusea Grenda, any questions, ask on ether account." I toss the cam-corder on the table as I leave the house that still looks as if it will collapse at any time.


End file.
